


Harry, Harry, Quite Contrary

by Fairygirl34



Series: Nursery Rhymes AU [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, M/M, Murder, Overprotective!Tom, Possessive! Tom, Serial Killer! Tom, Sick!Harry, implied murder and torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-09-07 00:57:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8776759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairygirl34/pseuds/Fairygirl34
Summary: Mary Mary Quite Contrary, How does your garden grow? With silver bells and cockle shells and pretty maids all in a row.
A red rose is a symbol of love.
But also bloodshed.
Though Harry doesn't need to know that. 
Tom makes sure.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So here is this story that wouldn't really leave me alone until I wrote it. I was bored and decide to look up nursery rhymes and their origins. This rhyme was pretty interesting, I suggest looking it up, (the history and origin).
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes.
> 
> I don't own anything.

_Mary Mary Quite Contrary_

_How does your garden grow?_

_With Silver Bells and Cockle Shells_

_And pretty maids all in a row._

 

Tom Riddle Jr watched as his lover Harry Potter made flower crowns while reciting old nursery rhymes from their childhood, while sitting next to him in the private garden made just for them. Harry was dressed warmly from the chill that was still hanging in the air from winter even though Spring was already here. The flowers bloomed beautifully all around, a variety of color that took many of the visitors' breaths away when they saw the Manor's gardens.

But not this one.

This garden was their own private little hide away, the most beautiful garden Riddle Manor had to offer. Though what stood out the most in the garden was the large area to the west of the garden where the blood red roses that Tom loved to gift to his lovely Harry, stood tall and beautiful. His Harry couldn't wait to plant more to their ever growing garden.

"Tom! Look a butterfly thinks I'm a flower or something!" Harry smiled widely, the insect sitting upon Harry's messy black hair and its colors contrasting with the dark color.

Emerald green eyes shown brightly, the color standing out against the pale colors of the plants, the color that had ensnared Tom's attention. His Harry was the most beautiful when in their garden, like a fairy or nymph that had decided to grace a human with their presence. 

"Of course, Harry. You are the most beautiful flower here." Tom smiled charmingly.

Harry just snorted. "That was cheesy. And I'm not a flower. I'm just plain old Harry." The butterfly eventually flying off, probably looking for a real flower to sit upon instead of Harry.

"You'll _never_ just be Harry." Tom said, brushing a strand of unruly curly black hair behind Harry's right ear. A small pink blush adorned the smaller male's features and Tom couldn't help but admire his lover.

"You're so much more than what you give yourself credit for."

Even though Harry was delicate in his features and health, Harry was still so strong mentally and willfully and quite stubborn. On very rare occasions, Tom would wish that Harry was more complacent when it came to being taken cared of with his delicate health but then Tom would remember that he had fallen in love with this strong willed man, who had instantly taken his breath away.

"Achoo!"

Tom smiled wistfully, quickly taking his own coat off and placing it over Harry's shoulders. "Come on, staying out here will be detrimental to your health. You had just gotten better."

"I'm fine Tom." Harry pouted. "It was just a sneeze."

Even though Harry was right, he still followed Tom back into the Manor while keeping Tom's jacket wrapped around him. Tom's body heat seeping into his now cold body. Harry sighed in sadness, giving one last look at their garden before resigning himself to endless bed rest until the doctor or Tom deemed him well enough to go back outside. It made Harry wish he was born with a strong healthy body.

Tom gazed down at his sadden lover. He knew Harry hated being cooped up inside but Tom wouldn't risk Harry's health in any way.

The couple spent the rest of the day enjoying each other's company. When night fell, Tom helped Harry get ready for bed, making sure he had taken his medicine and that he was warm enough. Tom would admit that he liked to spoil his Harry in any shape or form.

"Tom are you coming to bed?" Harry asked curiously, a little hopeful.

A sigh and Harry knew Tom would be working late once again and Harry would fall asleep alone, wishing that Tom would stay.

"Never mind. Goodnight Tom." Harry was quick to say, not wanting to face the disappointment.

Tom watched sadly as Harry was quick to get under the covers without sparing him another glance.

"Goodnight Harry." Tom said softly before closing the door to their room. Long fingers ran through wavy dark brown hair and Tom sighed once again. He knew that he should have gone to bed with Harry but he had something he had to do that couldn't be put off any longer. He would make it up to Harry the next day, he always did.

* * *

The city was eerie in the dark of the night with the bare minimum of streetlights in the area. Very few people walked the streets at night, even more so since the Serial Killer Lord Voldemort began to appear. The attacks seemed to be random people who had no contact whatsoever and it frankly, stumped Scotland Yard.

And it wasn't a specific attack either.

The victims could be man, woman, white, black etc., Voldemort would just choose a victim and torture them until he killed them. The only clue left at all crime scenes was a single red rose painted with the blood from the victim's severed head and a single calling card with a skull with a snake looped in a eight-shape while coming out of the skull's mouth. Voldemort was skilled in leaving no fingerprints at the scene of the crime, not even a bloody print, hair or anything around or on the victim.

It was frustrating to Scotland Yard and the public only grew more restless everyday the man was not caught.

And this night Lord Voldemort would strike once again.

He had chosen the poorest areas for tonight's victim, a person no one would really care about if they lived or died. Voldemort continued to walk the streets, keeping to the shadows while not looking suspicious.

"Hey mister, wanna have some fun?" a sultry voice asked from his right side. A woman with curly caramel colored hair with too much make up and very revealing clothes stood in the corner while smiling at him. Her dull and boring brown eyes roving over his lean from, handsome features and expensive clothes.

"We can have some fun. I'm real good. We won't have to tell your girlfriend that you spent the night with me." She gave a wink.

Voldemort inwardly sneered but gave a smirk to the woman. As if she could hold his attention or be better than his lover. No one would ever compare him. His lover was an angel descended from heaven and this whore was nothing but the scum from the earth.

She would be his victim tonight.

How unfortunate.

For her.

"Yes, we will have some fun tonight." he purred, seeing the woman's shiver in arousal.

The woman grinned before grabbing his arm, letting Voldemort walk her unknowingly to her death.

"My names Tiffany. What's yours handsome?"

A cruel smirk etched upon his face, making the woman nervous and scared.

"I am Lord Voldemort."

Dull and boring brown eyes widened in fear before everything went black.

* * *

Tom entered the parlor room to find his beautiful Harry humming a song while watering the houseplants and throwing out the dead ones. A soft smile appeared on Tom's face as the sunlight graced itself upon Harry, giving him an ethereal look. His Harry was truly beautiful beyond words.

His hand gripped the blood red roses behind his back before he quietly stalked up behind Harry, careful not to startle him. Harry stiffened before relaxing when he realized it was just Tom. His voice like honey, dark and seductive as he whispered in his lover's ear.

 

_Harry Harry, Quite Contrary_

_How does your garden grow?_

_With Silver Bells and Cockle Shells_

_And pretty maids all in a row._

 

As Tom finished, he brought out the roses from behind his back, watching as Harry gasped in surprise before smiling widely. Tom knew that Harry loved it when he brought him his favorite red roses. Harry always wondered where he bought these roses but Tom never told him. Always saying that he had gotten them from the Queen of Hearts garden. Harry would just roll his eyes in amusement.

"Thank you Tom." Harry smiled before placing a chaste kiss upon the man's lips. "You always seem to give me the best roses I've ever seen."

"Only the best for you my dear." Tom said while wrapping his arms around the Harry's petite waist.

"You spoil me." Harry smiled softly as he arranged the roses.

"You deserve to be spoiled and more." Tom stated, squeezing Harry's waist. "Am I forgiven? For last night?"

Harry turned, wrapping his arms around the Tom's neck. Tom watched as Harry pretended to think about it, a cute expression upon his face. "Alright, I forgive you but I hope you know I don't want to sleep alone for awhile." Harry pouted.

"Of course, darling. Anything for you." Tom whispered as he kissed Harry passionately.

Tom loved seeing his Harry looking quite ravished with his messy hair and lips red from his bruising kisses. Tom would do anything to keep his Harry happy. No one would ever take his Harry from him.

Never.

The blood red roses were a symbol of Tom's love and how he would lay the world at Harry's feet, person by person, rose by rose.

Lord Voldemort would make sure of it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted to continue this story and I have an idea how its going to play out but we'll see how the chapters go.
> 
> I hope you guys will enjoy it.
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes!

Riddle Manor stands tall on top of a hill looming over Little Hangleton. It is one of the more beautiful buildings to grace Little Hangleton, though right next to the large cemetery as well.

Young Tom Riddle Jr watches with detachment as his parents sit and talk with each other and about the guests they will be having their home soon. Tom doesn't care for any of his father's associates or their children. In fact, Tom hates when his parents make him play "nice" with the other children. They are annoying, rude, spoiled, unsophisticated and above all, completely below his maturity and intelligence.

Why couldn't he just stay in his room and read one of the many library's books instead of dealing with someone completely beneath him? Tom's inner rant is stopped when the butler enters the drawing room often used to receive guests.

"My Lord, Lord and Lady Potter have arrived." The butler says moments later.

Tom internally sighs, closes his latest novel and waits as the guests enter the room. His parents stand to greet the Potters and can't help but notice that Lady Potter has such bright fiery red hair and bright green eyes. She is appealing in an aesthetic sense, but Tom is only ten, but he can see the appeal of Lady Potter to many men. Lord Potter has messy black hair and hazel eyes and Tom can't help but notice that they make a very aesthetically pleasing couple.

Tom's not afraid to admit, even to himself, that his own mother.... is not the very best looking person to ever grace the world. She has plain with dull grey eyes, that are slightly looking in different directions and limp black hair, someone easily missed in a crowd or by themselves.

Of course, Tom adores his mother but he is somewhat content with the very aristocratic looks he has gotten from the man he calls "Father."

Then the Potter Heir follows soon after and Tom's breath catches.

The Potter Heir is like a miniature copy of his Sire but has the most mesmerizing emerald green eyes. The boy has hair as dark as the night, pale skin contrasting against dark hair and emerald green eyes that are somewhat hidden behind circular glasses. He looks to be at least two years younger than Tom, but it is hard to tell with how small and delicate looking the boy is. 

Emerald meets blue-grey and its like the world has stopped and everyone melting away, just leaving the two children in place. This boy is different than all the other children he has been forced to play nice with. He doesn't know if that's a good or bad thing yet.

The moment is over as soon as it starts when Tom's father greets their guests. 

"Lord and Lady Potter, it is a pleasure to be invited to dinner." Lord Riddle states.

"Yes, it is a great pleasure to be invited to dinner." Lord Potter responds.

"Oh. Is that your child? He looks just like you Lord Potter." Merope coos. "But he has his mother's eyes." Tom's mother smiles sincerely. 

"Thank you." Lady Potter smiles back warmly.

The adults continue to make small talk until their butler announces dinner. 

Lord Riddle sits at the head of the table with his wife to his left and Tom next to his mother, while Lord Potter sits on the right with his wife next to him and their son next to his own mother and diagonal from Tom. Dinner is boring. With the adults doing most of the talking while children are to be seen not heard, except when the occasional questions are directed to them.

Eventually, dinner is over and everyone heads back to the drawing room where the men have a glass of whiskey. Expectantly, Tom is asked (ordered) to take Harry Potter to his room so that they can get to know each other while the adults talk. Tom wants to roll his eyes but knows how plebeian the gesture is.

The two boys make it to Tom's room which is nice and neat done in dark greens, silvers and blacks. Tom sits on his bed while Harry continues to stand, waiting.

Waiting for what Tom doesn't know.

The silence ticks by and usually any other kid would begin to talk Tom's ears off while he wanted peace and quiet.

Tom tilts his head to the side, studying the boy in front of him. "You're different than all the other kids I'm forced to play nice with."

"Is that good?" Harry asks softly.

Tom hums in thought. "I suppose it is. Why are you still standing?"

"You haven't told me I could otherwise."

That catches Tom off guard. "Well, find somewhere to sit then." Tom orders, completely ignoring the smile sent his way.

Like he thought, Harry Potter was different.

* * *

Tom sighs in frustration, pushing away the many new law proposals to the edge of his desk. Being a politician is hard work and Tom can't help but curse all the imbeciles and bleeding hearts he is forced to work with on a daily basis. So many damn problems that have solutions but no one wants to be the one to implement them.

He rubs eyes, in hopes that taking a break will clear his head.

The study door is opened and Tom knows that only Harry is allowed to enter without knocking. Grey-blue eyes watch as Harry walks in carefully with a tray full of food and tea.

Tom is quick move away from his desk and help Harry carry the tray to his desk. He ignores the annoyed glare sent his way. Harry may not like it but his health was very important to Tom.

"Harry his many times have I said to not do anything strenuous?" Tom asks. "This is why we have servants, love. This is their job and you need to be in bed resting."

Harry rolls his eyes and huffs in annoyance. "Tom, the tray wasn't that heavy and I needed to do something than stay in bed all day. You know how I hate staying in bed all day. It makes me restless."

They have to have this disagreement at least one time every day, but Tom only wants to make sure that Harry stays as healthy as can be.

"Harry."

"Don't Harry me!" the other snaps. "I'm not made of glass Tom! I can still do normal things like normal people! I hate that you won't allow me to do _anything!_ Please Tom, stop restricting me."

Harry looks so sad and caged and Tom hates that he made Harry feel like this.

"I'm sorry Harry. You know how protective I can be. And I worry when you do something without me." Tom says gently as he cups his lover's face. "I just want to keep you as healthy as can be. I don't want you to get worst. I know it seems like I'm restricting you and I'll try my best to work on that but I love you very much and I would hate to have anything happen to you."

Harry nods in understanding and accepts the hug Tom gives him. "I understand but please Tom, remember that I am stronger than I look."

Tom chuckles. "I'll do my best to remember."

"Come on, Dobby made a really nice lunch and I wanted to spend some time with you until you have to travel to London tomorrow." Harry smiles, gently moving away from the warm and protective hug.

Tom smiles while he is lead by Harry to sit back down at his desk to eat his lunch.

Tom remembers the first time they met and thought how different Harry was from all the other children he had met.

And Tom is content that they had met that day.

Because meeting Harry was the best thing that had ever happened to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments, kudos, etc. Constructive criticism is also welcome. Please let me know what you guys thought. This chapter was kind of a filler, but I hope you guys still enjoyed it.
> 
> I have ten chapters as the limit but this story might be longer.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes.

_The manor feels much larger without Tom here,_ Harry thinks to himself as he sits on the patio behind the manor, drinking a warm cup of honey flavored Camomile Tea. His personal doctor since he was a baby and second godfather, Severus Snape is sitting on the opposite end of the table, drinking tea and enjoying the quiet moment. Even though it is a warm day, Severus has made sure that he is completely bundled up like it is winter, with a warm blanket covering his legs as well.

Really, Severus and Tom are _much too_ overprotective.

Though Harry can't really blame them for constantly worry as Harry's health was always fluctuating between him being relatively healthy and deathly sick. But still, Harry  _is_ a grown adult and knows the limits of his body....most of the time. 

Harry wraps the blanket a little tighter around him and effectively catching Severus' attention. 

"If you are getting weak, we should head back inside."

Harry smiles fondly at the usually sour faced man. "I'm fine Uncle Sev. Really."

Severus doesn't look too convinced but concedes...for the moment, anyway.

The older man watches as Harry enjoys the light breeze and Severus can't help but smile fondly at his godson. He remembers how he hated the boy even when he was only a tiny fetus within his mother's womb. The spawn of James Potter, the man who had snatched his beloved Lily away. After Harry had been born, Severus will admit that he was taken completely by surprise when he was named godfather along with Sirius Black.

At first, Severus stayed away and it was easier when the child was an infant and couldn't move but as a toddler Harry seemed to have made it his goal to follow Severus around anytime the man visited. It did amuse him that James Potter and Sirius Black weren't too happy and tried everything to get Harry away from him. It secretly made Severus angry but he would become obviously smug when young Harry would cry when he was taken away. Potter Sr and Black had no choice but to let Harry stay in his company, it also helped that he became the child's doctor around that time.

And Harry was much better behaved than any other child Severus had seen or met.

A yawn from Harry shakes Severus out of his memories.

"Time to go inside. I'm sure Tom will be calling you any minute now." Severus stated as he grabbed the blanket from Harry's legs and quickly nodded to the nearby servant, Dobby, to begin cleaning up.

"Alright."

As soon as Harry is settled within his personal entertainment room with a TV, movies and game stations of all kinds, books, his personal labtop, his cell phone rang. Harry smiles when he sees that it's Tom. Quickly, Harry answers, one because he misses the other man and two, because he knows Tom will panic if Harry doesn't pick within a certain amount of rings.

"Hi. Tom." Harry smiles. "Did you make it to your hotel safely?"

_"Hello Harry. Yes, traffic was terrible but it wasn't too bad. I just wanted to call you before I head towards Parliament. I might be working late tonight but I'll try and call you before bed."_

"Well, don't hurt anyone too much with your verbal abuse. We both know how famous your sharp tongue and wit are within Parliament." Harry says jokingly. Tom had a wicked sharp tongue that could send anyone into tears, though Tom rarely ever used that method with Harry. If they had a problem, they usually talked things out like adults.

 _"Darling, I'm shocked you would think so low of me like that."_ Tom jests.

Harry just rolls his eyes and huffs over the phone. "Yeah. yeah."

 _"I should probably start heading out soon. I love you and make sure you don't do anything strenuous."_ Tom said seriously. _"I will be checking with Severus to make sure."_

"I love you too and I'll do my best to stay stress free. Bye."

Harry sighed and shook his head in fondness and annoyance. He wasn't going to die because he's a little more active than what Tom wants him to be. Maybe playing some games will keep his mind off of it.

* * *

The London alleyways are dark, dirty and many people instinctively know to stay away. Even in broad daylight the dark and dangerous alleyways are areas no one travels, if they can help it, but during the dark of the night, they were ominous as if portals for monsters to pass through to prey on unsuspecting humans. Streetlights and nearby business lights help to lighten the way for those out in the night. 

It was during this time that Lord Voldemort stalked quietly through the streets of London, staying away from the more populated areas and looking for his next victim. Usually, Lord Voldemort had his victims all planned while Scotland Yard believed they were all random citizens being murdered by him, but that was not entirely true.

Yes, the victims were random, in that each victim had never met each other, but they had met Lord Voldemort at some point or another. 

Tonight just happened to be a random victim killing night.

It had to be someone relatively young and healthy if he wanted the best blood to be coated upon his lover's bouquet. He wouldn't dare give his precious Harry anything but the best. His Darling deserved it, for being the lovely Angel that Voldemort could never live without. He would take on the world if it meant for Harry to continue to be by his side.

Voldemort's inner musings are cut short when he spots a young man, a teen barely on the edge of being a young adult, leaning against a nearby alley wall.

He didn't look like a male prostitute but his clothes were dirty and rugged, so probably homeless, he mused. Though it did not matter to Voldemort, his next victim had been chosen.

Voldemort made sure that his silent steps began to make a little noise, in order to warn the young man that he was no longer alone.

"Excuse me, young man. You wouldn't happen to know the time would you? My phone unexpectantly died on me." Voldemort asks charmingly. He relishes in the startled jump his prey shows before calming mildly, though still appropriately suspicious. 

"I think its about half past nine, sir." The young man answers.

"Are you sure?" Voldemort asks with a disarming smile that had a subtle sharpness and danger to it.

"Yeah." The young man says defensively. "Nice talking to you, but I've got to go."

Voldemort smiles sharply, the chase has begun. Unfortunately, he is a little disappointed that he doesn't have too much time to do the actual chasing but Voldemort is looking forward to the torture he will inflict on his victim. The sounds of screams, pain filled whimpers, and the begging always send his body on an Adrenaline high and he can't help but draw out the torture for as long as his victims can take it. 

To see the light finally fade from their eyes.... how he relishes in the power.

Voldemort calculates how long he will be in London, which is about two weeks and that gives him plenty of time to search for his next victims, before he will go see Harry on his next days off. Voldemort couldn't possibly see his lover and not bring Harry his favorite bouquet of roses.

That is why, Voldemort is quick to gather his prey into a choke hold, tightening his grip until the struggling stops and the young man is unconscious. It makes it easier for him to move his victims to where he needs.

Placing the victim in the passenger side of his car, Voldemort heads to a secure location where he tortures his victims.

Thoughts of his Harry and his delighted face at seeing the red roses, manages to squash to tiny blip of guilt before anticipation thrums through his body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments, kudos, etch etc. Please let me know what you guys thought!

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments, kudos, etc etc. I love hearing what you guys thought about it! :D


End file.
